


i swear i wasn't the one who ripped this dress

by faithfound



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, might have a continuation later we will see, quick and dirty because that's my style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfound/pseuds/faithfound
Summary: Ella and Kit kiss in the rose garden. Things happen.





	i swear i wasn't the one who ripped this dress

The slipper fell from her feet with a thud, burying itself on the short grass, even in the dark room, the magical glass reflected light. 

“Oh.” the soft gasp alerted the Prince of what had happened, and gallant, as always, he moved to help her. Bending down on the grass, he examined the slipper with wonder, like its owner, its sight raised more questions than answers, and it was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. “It’s made of glass.”

“And why not?” blonde curls tumbled over her back as she raised a shoulder daintly, smile etched into her features. It was impossible to explain anything that happened ever since he came across her in the meadow, except the one thing a logical person like his father would refuse to listen to -- true love, love at first sight, two souls that were once one, finding each other again. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

Grasping her feet, Kit gently helped her back into her shoe, and having her here, so close, the soft skin of her ankles underneath his thumb, he couldn’t resist to ask more. Pulling the swing closer, her blue dress threatened to swallow him, but he paid it no mind, all he could see was her gorgeous face, her gentle rise and fall of her chest. Raising his eyes, blue meeting brown in a fierce gaze, he begged. “Won’t you tell me who you are?”

How could she even begin describing to him who she was? Her story was still in the middle, and the beginning was still unfolding in her mind, from her golden childhood that she protected with love in her memories, to the unfolding years where pain and misery reigned -- from Ella, to Cinderella to nothing, the mystery princess could not tell him anything, in fear of the fire in his eyes being extinguished. 

Her skin was on fire when he looked at her, in the meadow it had been easy to ignore, nature surrounded her there, she could blame it on the sun warming her skin. But here, with his arms practically enveloping her, the touch of his hands still burning her ankle, she could not deny that something about him was different -- something about the way she reacted to him was unique. 

Words, they were meaningless, and she could not show him all of herself with them. But her lips had other talents.

Bending down, Ella pressed her lips to his; lingering, soft, a whisper of a touch that left as soon as it came; her heart danced inside her ribs, the touch igniting every nerve of her body. Pulling away, she opened her eyes to measure his reaction but before she could lean back, he had moved.

Kit attached his lips to hers, chasing the intoxicating feeling that lasted too quickly for his taste. One touch of her and he was a goner. Closing his hands over her small waist, he pulled her closer as his kisses grew longer, guiding her to a world of bliss. Hands that felt too calloused to be of a princess, closed on his face, but they were the most delicious thing he had ever felt.

Ella cradled his face in her hands, unsure movements growing bolder as she heard him sigh. Kissing was something she read about in novels, saw sometimes in the streets while doing the shopping, she had never experienced it herself and had doubted she ever would. But after this, could she go back to a life where she didn’t know how wonderful it was to have her lips pressed against someone else’s? How sensitive her lips were to the softest nibbling? He was stealing the very breath out of her lungs and she was giving it most willingly to him.

“Kit!” she sighed when air became a necessity, but his lips didn’t leave her skin, trailing a hot blaze of kisses from her mouth, to her jaw before settling on her neck, where he nibbled the sweet skin. “Kit!” this time the exclamation was infinetly softer, a breathy moan that shook her entire body. 

It spurned him on, he wanted to hear it again; he wanted to hear it for the rest of his life. His hands rose on their own accord, closing over the mounds of her breasts as he continued the attack on her neck, sucking on the pulse point, her frame shaking in his arms. Where before he had felt suffocated by her skirts, he could now move more freely somehow, he tugged her into his arms in the ground, her body on his lap. 

Her head fell on his shoulder, her legs thrown over his lap as he hugged her to him. His lips found their way to her collarbone and were quickly finding their way to join his hands on her breasts, one of her nipples released from the pink gown. From his angle she decided to repay the favor and kisses his neck, quick dirty nibbles being raining on the prince’s neck. When his thumb started to play with her areola, Ella bit down harder, this time it was the prince who moaned. 

Raising his head from her chest, he gazed down at her -- blonde curls draped over his arm, brown eyes shot with lust, lips swollen from his kisses, pink dress pushed down by his eager hands, revealing the most beautiful chest he had ever seen.

Pink dress. 

A pink dress that he was sure he didn’t rip -- he was eager, but he wasn’t a savage, and he is quite sure she had been wearing blue before. 

“How...”


End file.
